(Neko) Haru Sammi
Sammi is a cat (girl) that loiter around Greenville Academy. She usually could be found at the corner of the canteen or at the park. Personality Sammi is a cheerful girl. She loves to eat, so she usually show up with such a 'give-me-some-love-and-foods' eye. She's a bit noisy and sometimes annoying. She has a habit to call someone's name with "...nyan" suffix; sometimes making the person annoyed and angry. She secretly has 2nd personality. Although people known her as Sammi, Haru and Sammi is the name of her personalties. Haru is the nice and 'happy-go-lucky' side; while Sammi is the sharp and mean side of her. Appearance In her human form, Sammi has a long brown hair and brown eyes. Her height is 150 cm and her weight is 41 kg. Background On a cold 6th February, she woke up with no memories, except her name. She doesnt know what is she, since she have human body, but also a cat ear and tail. She also understand the meaning behind a 'meow'. One week later, a stray cat tell her her that she can change her form. She tried it and it works. She then go to the town and try to have a living there. She wrote a story for fun and try to sending it to a magazine office, to found that her story is published. Realizing she have talent for writing, she became a freelance writer. She got money, but she decide not to buy or rent a house because she prefer living as a stray. One day, she walk past Greenville Academy. She thought that the academy is a nice place to live--as a cat, of course, so she decide to enter the academy--once again, as a cat, and stay there. Favorite Foods and Drinks She loves all kind of foods and drinks, except aything that has spicy taste on it. But her favorite food and drink is fish and milk. Favorite Activity She loves to stare at peoples that she think interesting. She has been known disturbing some class because she meow too loud or loudly to attract peoples attention ((such a cattention whore /slap)). She sometimes write stories and upload them to her wattpad account. You could ask her the link. Sometimes she also doodles on a paper or at the tables. Supernatural Powers She could change her form into a cat and vice versa. She also have cat's ability like sight, hearing, speed, and smell. Trivia *She hates cockroach, thats why when she found one, she rather change her form into a cat and torturing it before she kill it or dump it (you know how cats act when they found cockroach) *She cant eat too much chocolate, because it will make her dizzy and got stomachache. *Sometimes she wants to study with the other GVA students, but she knows she got bored easily, so she dont want to register as a student. *She rarely bites /? *Her waist is her ticklish spot. *Sssh, secret! She use her twitter account as RP/RL, but she often use brackets. Category:Female Category:Greenville Academy